The Swirling Mists
by Trampsy
Summary: A Collection of Drabbles About Male!Mukuro and Fem!Mukuro. Originally posted on Tumblr, but I decided to put them on here as well. Ratings from K to M.
1. Front Page

This is a collection of drabbles for Male!Mukuro and Female!Mukuro. More will be added as they are written. These were original written for Tumblr, so please excuse all spelling and grammatical errors.

Ratings are going to be from Kids to Mature. For Safety sake.

Enjoy~


	2. Kill Me

**Rating: T**

**Leave a "Kill Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about my character killing yours.**

They matched each other perfectly; each attack was carefully dodged as the both moved in a deadly dance. _Clash._ The two tridents met, in almost violent and deadly sparks.

The male's expression was one of insanity, while the girl's was one contorted in pain.

"You have to wake up! You're illusions have gotten the better of you. Oya! I thought you were better than this," She hissed out, as the edge of the trident slid across her shoulder before she tossed it with her trident.

"You're being controlled! They have you on drugs. I am not your enemy." She almost pleased out, before rolling to the left to dodge the next stab.

She knew there was no point trying to reasoning with him; she had to wake him up. She had to find some way to shake him of his insanity. Dodging another attack, she lunged forward, her trident aim at his chest. The shorter blunette tackled the taller one to the ground, and her body came to a halt, the tip of her trident an inch away from her male counterpart's stomach.

Blood dripped from her lips and fell on to the pale familiar cheek of the taller blunette. Her trident clattered to the ground beside them, as the expression of insanity shifted to one of horror.

"I am sorry…. I have failed…" She whispered, as more blood seeped from the injury and her rosy lips. The matching two toned eyes before her shook with a look of fear and pain she thought she would never see.

She coughed, her eyes closing and she felt her body being moved and being cradled against a much larger one. A voice was whispering words into her ear, but they were too fuzzy as she slipped into darkness. A glove hand ran through her hair, as she was lifted up.

**"….Sorry…."**


	3. Zip Me

**Rating: K+**

**Leave an "Zip Me" in my ask, and I'll write a drabble about your character dressing mine, or the other way around [****_this can also be used for shutting them up as well, but feel free to specify_****.]**

The female frowned as she knelt before the injured male. "Oya, you knew it was a trap and you still went. You are gonna work yourself ragged," The illusionist scolded her male counterpart as she started undoing the male's shoes. Her dainty fingers easily pulled the zipper down and she tugged off the boots, placing them to the side.

"If you get the sheets bloody from your injury, you're buying the new replacement pair. After all, it was your stupidity that got yourself in the mess. Kufufu." The woman chuckled humorously, her tone was strained and she was obviously annoyed. She couldn't believe what an idiotic move the male made.

After removing the male's shoes and socks, she moved up and unzipped the tight leather pants, and gently removed those, as to not aggravate the injury further. When her counterpart tried to made a sexual comment about her kneeling in between his legs, she only shot him a sharp glare and folded the pants. Mukuro sat up taller and gently ran her fingers over the button up shirt, undoing the small buttons. She tossed the black tie to the side, her lips in a small pout as she looked over the injury.

"I swear, next time you get injured, you are dressing yourself." She spoke, throwing the bloody and dirty clothes in the hamper, before grabbing a pair of clean pajama pants. They wanted the bandages to be easily accessible, in case she needed to change them. It was a bit of a struggle, but she finally got the pants on the taller blunette.

The woman sighed and brushed off her sleeping shorts; she stood and helped the male into the bed. As she turned to leave, her wrist was snatched and she was pulled into the male's embrace.

"You're lucky you are injured or I would have elbowed you right now," The woman spoke, relaxing in the male's arms. "I will get you some other time." She hummed her threat as she could feel the male's breath even out against her neck.

"**I swear you just get injured so I will have to dress you.**"


End file.
